Top 8 Big Nate Novels
List your lists here! CrossDoggo 1. Big Nate Flips Out. For some reason I like “Flips Out” It shows what Nate would be like, if he wasn’t so, you know, Nate. 2. Big Nate Blasts Off! An amazing plot! 3. Big Nate Lives it Up One that you can read over and over again 4. Big Nate Goes For Broke 5. Big Nate On A Roll 6. Big Nate In the Zone 7. Big Nate Strikes Again 8. Big Nate In Class By Himself Henry Hudson 1. Big Nate in a Class by Himself This is what got me into Big Nate. Although it wasn't the MOST interesting, this is the reason why I'm here today :D. 2. Big Nate Strikes Again I like this one because there are two rivalries. NATE VS GINA and NATE VS RANDY. I also like how it ended with Gina being the hero. 3. Big Nate Flips Out Nate gets in a conflict with his best buddy Francis! That's something I'D pay to read. 4. Big Nate Goes for Broke I like the plot, PS38 vs JEFFERSON in a snow competition. It reminds me of the Jefferson Soccer Arc. 5. Big Nate in the Zone That's right, f**** you Marcus. 6. Big Nate on a Roll Artur works SO HARD to only get second. Nate got first by selling a freaking old comic. Smh. 7. Big Nate Lives it Up I don't like weird kids who have names like Breckenridge PUFFINGTON. The kid also had a lame personality. 8. Big Nate Blasts Off Nate gets a GIRLFRIEND THAT HE GETS TO KEEP? He makes friends with RANDY BETANCOURT? NOOOOOOOO PEIRCE, THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. The worst part is that Nate is still single and hates Randy in the COMIC. Effja 8. I really just don't like '''Big Nate Blasts Off '''because it's not very appealing. The ending was very dry, and it should've ended a little less cliffhanger, because there won't be another novel. Sure, the friendship and the girlfriend are good features, but as this would never, ever happen in the comic, it's like, wow, cool. Now we get to see Randy being a freaking jerk to Nate when we read the strip. And, oh wait, where's Ruby? Oh, she's on vacation. Forever. What doesn't Hate have a girlfriend now? Oh, he has Trudy! Um, hello? Trudy WAS his last girlfriwnd, in 2017. Before that, Angie and Kelly. A VERY long time before Trudy. '''Blasts Off '''is the least appealing book for me. Not very great. 7. '''In a Class by Himself '''was one of my least favorite Big Nate novels. It had an okay storyline, but it just was not very well executed and it felt really weird. Nate get a a great fortune. He does stuff to make that come true. Ann's then, the surprise ending: He gets detention! It's just that the book was so predictable. I read it a couple of timea, but only because there are 8 novels, and sometimes some of them are harder to find than others. Category:Top Lists Category:Big Nate Category:Community Survey Category:Community Activities